Ueber Geister und Menschen
by Pingu Lotta
Summary: Geplant sind 4 Kapitel, 1 für jeden Hausgeist. 24.03.Kapitel 2 ist oben! *stolz* Die Graue Lady
1. Der Blutige Baron

Fein... ich hänge bei meiner einen Story ziemlich grausam (auf Seite 32, grausam!) und ich wollte etwas über die Geister schreiben, außerdem ist mir langweilig :)... fangen wir mit dem Baron an... schließlich bin ich eine Slytherin *hust* Der Rest folgt... vielleicht... irgendwann... mal sehen ^.^ Und hier macht der Titel noch nicht viel Sinn. Wenn alles so läuft, wie ich es geplant habe, ändert sich das im Laufe der nächsten Kapitel...  
Ich hab übrigens noch keine der englischen Geister-Stories gelesen... hätte ich vielleicht tun sollen. Weiß nicht, warum ich es nicht getan habe. Vielleicht hole ich es noch nach.. oder nicht? *denkt* Sehen wir :)  
  
Ach ja... Review wäre nett *hüstel* *Bambi-Blick*  
------------  
  
  
  
Über Geister und Menschen  
  
  
1. Der Blutige Baron  
  
Niemand fragt dich, wie du gestorben bist und warum du ein Geist geworden bist, wenn du erstmal tot bist. Nun, vielleicht ist das nicht ganz richtig, vielleicht fragen das einige... aber du siehst sie einmal schräg von der Seite an, zeigst ihnen das Blut auf deiner Kleidung und rätst ihnen, nicht nachzufragen. Und im Laufe von 100-200 Jahren hat es sich rumgesprochen, dass du nicht darüber reden willst und keiner fragt dich mehr.  
  
  
Und wenn du der Hausgeist von Slytherin bist, hast du ohnehin schon gewonnen.  
Worauf ich hinaus will? Darauf, dass das Leben das Leben und der Tod der Tod ist. Ich meine, wenn kein Wunder geschieht - und ich glaube nicht an Wunder - dann werde ich den Rest meines Todes hier in dieser Schule verbringen. Irgendjemand muss Peeves ja unter Kontrolle behalten.  
  
  
An sich ist das Leben langweilig im Vergleich zum Tod und der Tod ist auf jeden Fall vorzuziehen. Ich habe die meiste Zeit meines Lebens damit verbracht, auf meinem Schloss zu hocken und ein relativ tristes Leben zu führen, bis es anfing, bergab zu gehen. Es ist immer schlecht, Macht zu haben. Es gibt immer Leute, die wollen was haben von deiner Macht. Und wenn sie etwas davon haben, dann wollen sie mehr. Werden größenwahnsinnig.   
  
  
Das war das Problem. Meine Gefolgsleute haben aufgehört einzusehen, dass sie mir folgen sollten. Noch Fragen? Es war grausam. Zutiefst deprimierend. Zumindest am Anfang. Am Anfang fühlte ich mich nur auf den Schlips getreten, dass ich nur noch einen gewissen Teil meines Schlosses betreten konnte, weil der andere von meinen *ehemaligen* Untergebenen besetzt war.  
Später wurde es grausam und ziemlich blutig. Zwar hatten sich nicht alle meine Untergebenen gegen mich gestellt und ich hatte meinen jüngeren Bruder und seine Familie auf meiner Seite, aber mit einer Horde wilgewordener Menschen und einiger magischer Kreaturen fertig zu werden erfordert mehr als wir hatten, auch wenn meine Hauselfen mir sehr schön demonstierten, dass sie erstaunliche magische Fähigkeiten hatten.  
  
  
Trotzdem waren wir unterlegen. Komischerweise sind immer die Hausherren unterlegen. Aber es wurde noch besser... sie verletzten meinen Bruder fast tötlich und er schien auf keinen Heilungszauber anzusprechen. Seine Frau flehte mich an, etwas zu tun und was blieb mir schon übrig? Schließlich *war* er mein Bruder und ich sah es als meine Pflicht etwas zu tun, dass ihn am Leben hielt. Nur stellte sich die Frage, was denn noch nicht versucht worden war. Die Antwort war schnell gefunden.  
Ich kann die Stimme meiner Schwägerin heute noch hören: "Wenn er das Einhornblut getrunken hat, können wir immer noch nach etwas suchen, dass diesen Fluch von ihm nimmt. Es gibt uns Zeit."  
Unglaublich diese Frau! Unglaublich dreist! Dennoch machte ich mich allein (Allein! Weiß der Geier, was mich geritten hat) auf, ein Einhorn zu finden, was nicht weiter schwer war, auch nicht, es zu töten und genug Blut in eine Flasche zu füllen. Dumm nur, dass ich merkte, was ich getan hatte. Und zwar augenblicklich danach. Etwas in mir schien sich zu verändern und als ich das Blut auf meiner Kleidung sah, wurde mir klar, dass ich es die Stoffe nicht wieder verlassen würde.  
  
  
Der Weg nach Haus schien weiter zu sein als zuvor und der Anblick, der sich mir bot, war es nicht wert, ihn noch Anblick zu nennen. Ich sah die Leichen meiner Verbündeten und meiner Familie vor dem Tor liegen, mein Bruder - inzwischen tot - unter ihnen. Mein erster Gedanke war, dass ich meine Zukunft umsonst weggeworfen hatte, mein Zweiter, dass das ohnehin nichts mehr machte, denn in dem Moment sah ich meine ehemaligen Untergebenen sich bewaffnet um mich versammeln.  
Der Tod kam schnell und ich fand, dass es nicht schlecht war, zu sterben, nur tragisch, dass ich noch immer die beschmutzen Kleider trug.  
  
  
Und ich kehrte zurück. Der Fluch des Einhorns.  
Heute macht es mich nicht mehr zu viel aus. Wie ich bereits sagte ziehe ich den Tod dem Leben vor. Als Toter ist es nicht wichtig, welche Fehler man begeht, sie wirken sich kaum aus. Der Tod bringt ungeahnte Vorteile mit sich, die sich ein Lebender kaum ausmalen kann.   
  
  
Mit Sicherheit ist es ein Unterschied, in einer Muggel-Behausung zu leben, und ich ziehe Hogwarts vor. In Hogwarts gehören die Geister zum Schloss wie die Lehrer und die Schüler und man wird respektiert. Ich habe mehrere Jahre begraucht, um nach Hogwarts zu kommen. Ich spukte hier und da, aber mir sagte Spuken nicht zu. Hausgeist von Slytherin zu sein ist auch nicht unbedingt etwas, das man als spuken bezeichnen könnte. Es ist mehr eine Beschäftigung, eine Arbeit und ich habe nicht vor, sie so schnell aufzugeben.  
  
  
Einzig störend ist Peeves, aber ich habe ihn in der Hand dank einer Unvorsichtigkeit seinerseits. Ein kleiner Unfall vor Jahren bei dem ich etwas über ihn erfuhr, etwas äußerst Unangenehmes. Seit dem tut er, was ich sage um sein Geheimnis zu wahren. Denn was immer die anderen Hausgeister für Argumente bringen, ihn aus Hogwarts zu verweisen, diese Kleinigkeit würde sie alle in den Schatten stellen und der Geisterversammlung keine Wahl lassen.  
  
  
Aber was rede ich über Peeves? Er ist ein Störenfried, aber nicht weiter gefährlich, nicht mehr. Es ist amüsierend zu sehen, wie er mit den Schülern der anderen Häuser umspringt, mein Haus lässt er in Frieden. Er hat es seit Jahren nicht gewagt, einem Slytherin auch nur zu Nahe zu treten.  
Mein Haus hat schon immer große Hexen und Zauberer hervor gebracht, auch wenn ich zugeben muss, dass mir die Entwicklung in letzter Zeit nicht gefällt. Es sollte keine Rivalität unter dem magischen Volk geben, so wie es in letzter Zeit herrscht.   
Hätten die Geister es gekonnt, hätten sie sicher ihr Bestes daran getan, den Aufstieg des Riddle-Jungen zu verhindern. Aber die Menschen wollten einen Gegner und er wollte ihr Gegner sein. Lebende...  
  
  
Viele der jungen Slytherins werden ihm folgen, weil es ihre Eltern tun. Eine Schande. Das Haus Slytherin ist keine Brutstätte für Mörder und Verräter, es ist ein Teil einer großen Zauberschule, deren Ziel es immer war, junge Zauberer auszubilden. Schande auf Jeden, der dem auch nur in Gedanken wiederspricht. Ein Slytherin zu sein bedeutet mehr als von Geburt an für die Dunkle Seite bestimmt zu sein, auch wenn es immer ein Anliegen der Hauslehrer Slytherins war, die Dunkle Seite eines jeden Zauberers nicht zu verleugnen, denn sie ist ein Teil eines Jeden.  
  
  
Unser gegenwärtiger Hauslehrer, Severus Snape ist ein angenehmes Beispiel. Er gab seiner Dunklen Seite nach, etwas zu viel für meinen Geschmack, kehrte aber zurück. Und auch wenn er zurückkehrte, kehrte er nicht reumütig zurück, sondern er stand zu seinen Taten, erklärte, dass es immer seine freie Entscheidung war, die Voldemort anzuschließen, genauso wie zurückzukehren.  
  
  
Aber egal, wie dieser Konflikt ausgeht, ich werde danach noch immer hier sein.  
Ein weiterer Vorteil, ein Geist zu sein. Ich finde es angenehm, zu sehen, wie die Welt sich verändert. Sicher gibt es viele von uns, die "erlöst" werden wollen und endlich in das Reich der Toten übergehen, aber mir gefällt mein Dasein... Außerdem bezweifle ich ernsthaft, dass ich erlöst werden kann...  
  
  
Nur das mit den Flecken ist tragisch...  
  
  
  
~*~  
Tja... gefallen? Ich hoffe zumindest ein wenig...   
Schön, ich sollte das jetzt hochladen, bevor ich alles umschreibe *hüstel* 


	2. Die Graue Lady

A.N.: Schön... danke an meine liebe Ianis-chan und Kaori-chan für das Review... wen nehmen wir jetzt? *loszieht* (also... Los ziehen... nicht losziehen... ja?) *denkt* Äh... Die Grey Lady? Schön... dann ab! Thema Grey Lady: Ich hab sie gefunden *ganz fürchterlich stolz ist* Wenn Harry und Ron in Band eins zusammen zum Spiegel Erised gehen, dann begegnet ihnen der Geist einer großen Hexe... glaube, das ist sie *hehe*  
Mehr Gedanken, über das Geist-sein, diesmal, denke ich...  
Hab beim ersten Kapitel die Widmung vergessen... Schande auf mich!  
Für Nicole-chan, Sanne, Sandra, Thorben & Jens  
  
  
  
  
2. Die Graue Lady  
  
  
  
Ich glaube, es ist ein gewaltiger Unterschied, vor dem Tod ein Mann, oder eine Frau zu sein, wenn man ein Geist ist. Zumindest kommt es mir so vor.  
  
  
Die Schüler behandeln einen weiblichen Geist anders... Oder liegt es an mir? Ich denke nicht. Sie gehen auch mit den anderen Ladys anders um. Vielleicht liegt es am "Lady". Dumme Spitznamen. Aber was will man machen?  
  
  
Ich frage mich, woher sie kommen... die Spitznamen, meine ich.  
Nicholas hat da ja noch gut abgeschnitten... und ich bin auch nicht so unzufrieden. Aber der Baron und unser Mönch? Kein Wunder, dass der Baron grundsätzlich schlechte Laune hat. Die hätte ich auch, hätte ich diese Flecken auf meinen Kleidern und dann noch einen Spitznamen, der ständig darauf herumreitet...  
  
  
Was ich sagen wollte: Ich will nicht behaupten, die Schüler würden mich behandeln wie ein rohes Ei... aber *umsichtiger* als meine männlichen Kollegen... Irgendwie handeln und sprechen sie in meiner Gegenwart, als hätten sie es mit jemand Wichtigem zu tun.  
Seltsam.  
Dennoch nichts, das mich großartig stört, eigentlich schmeichelt es sogar, muss ich zugeben.   
Dennoch: Nur eine Bemerkung.  
  
  
Ich gebe zu, ich vermisse mein Leben... und ich habe mich nur damit abgefunden, ein Geist zu sein. Es ist nicht direkt etwas negatives, aber auch nichts positives. Man gewöhnt sich daran, akzeptiert es mit Glück, aber mehr nicht.   
Auch, wenn ich nur für mich sprechen kann.  
  
  
Ich bin ertrunken. Falls das von Interesse ist.  
Kein schöner Tod. Ich kann mich erinnern, wie das Salzwasser der Nordsee geschmeckt hat. Auf dem Weg von Dänemark nach England. Wir sind nicht direkt weit gekommen.  
Aber ich gehe nicht näher darauf ein, denke ich.  
  
  
Warum ich zurückkam?  
Es wird gesagt, ein glücklicher Mensch wird kein Geist. Mag sein, ich weiß es nicht. Ich bin ein Geist. Wer weiß, was ich falsch gemacht habe.  
Ich wollte Lehrerin werden. Zauberkünste. Hier. In Hogwarts. Diese Schule hat mich immer fasziniert.  
Mein Tod kam so überraschend für mich. Ich denke, das war es. Ich hatte noch viel vor mit meinem Leben. Schade drum.  
  
  
Nun, ich bin hier... habe meine Aufgabe. Auch wenn ein Geist nicht viel verrichten kann.  
Schüler beschäftigen. Genaugenommen wollte ich das ja auch tun... nur auf eine andere Weise.  
Ich habe viele Lehrer gesehen, viele Schüler, viele Schulleiter.  
Und ich denke nicht, dass man einen von ihnen mit einem anderen verlgeichen kann.  
In Hogwarts waren schon immer Unikate. Ein schöner Gedanke. Eine Schule, die Individualität fördert. Nicht nur, das gebe ich zu.  
  
  
Ravenclaw und seine Schüler waren wie eine Familie, als ich noch am Leben war und jetzt, im Tod sind sie es immer noch, wenn auch anders.  
Ich denke, es ist die Aufgabe eines Hausgeistes, über das Haus und die Schüler, aber auch die Lehrer zu wachen. Manche Schüler, besonders die Schülerinnen, suchen mich auf, wenn sie mit etwas nicht weiter kommen. Der Gedanke ist gar nicht mal weiter überraschend. Schließlich bin ich länger hier als die Schüler und die Lehrer. Nur einige der Gemälde sind länger hier als die Geister.  
  
  
Manchmal ist es schockierend, an wie viel ich mich erinnern kann.  
  
  
Es ist seltsam, aber Geister scheinen sich an alles zu erinnern, was nach ihrem Tod geschehen ist.   
Und nach meinem Tod ist viel geschehen.   
Aufstieg und Fall der Mächtigen... ganz besonders der Aufstieg, der Fall und der erneute Aufstieg eines speziellen Mächtigen.  
  
  
Und immer scheine ich daneben zu stehen, als reiner Zuschauer.  
Ich fürchte, die Zaubererwelt hat sich einfach zu sehr verändert und ich erwische mich dabei, mir zu wünschen, endlich diese Welt vollkommen verlassen zu dürfen.  
  
  
Alss die Jahre war es mir mehr oder weniger egal.   
Doch in den letzten 60 oder 70 Jahren ist so vieles so fremd geworden. Es ist seltsam wie viel sich in so kurzer Zeit verändern kann.  
  
  
Bei uns ist der Fortschritt wohl genauso wenig aufzuhalten, wie bei den Muggeln.  
Vielleicht, weil unsere beiden Welten eben doch mehr verbunden sind, als viele zugeben wollen.  
  
  
Anfang des Jahrhunderts noch war alles, wie wir es kannten. Und jetzt?  
Alles, einfach alles scheint anders. Immer neue Wege werden gegangen.  
Es ist beinah besorgniserregend.  
  
  
Beinah.  
  
  
Aber auf eine Weise auch gleichgültig.  
Vielleicht gehen diese Veränderungen schneller, als die anderen, aber es sind dennoch nur Veränderungen. Wie sie in jeder Zeit von Statten gehen.  
Man gewöhnt sich an sie.  
  
  
Und nicht alles verändert sich.  
Hogwarts bleibt. Viele der alten traditionellen Einrichtungen bleiben, wenn das Ministerium in letzter Zeit auch von Idioten bevölkert wird.  
  
  
Vielleicht schafft es bei Zeiten wieder ein Ravenclaw an die Spitze des Ministeriums.  
Es könnte nichts schaden.  
  
  
Man sagt, dass die Ravenclaws die Weisen sein.  
So wie Rowena. Auch, wenn es mir nicht vergönnt war, sie kennenzulernen, ihr Ruf und ihre Legende geistern noch immer durch Ravenclaw. Und gibt den Ravenclaws den Stolz mit auf den Weg, ein Ravenclaw zu sein.  
  
  
Ich hoffe, dass ich noch einmal den wahren Erfolg der Ravenclaws sehen kann.  
Wenn er kommt, werde ich ihn sicher erleben, denn welche Hoffnungen habe ich, erlöst zu werden?  
  
  
Vielleicht kann ich hoffen.  
Ansonsten bleibe ich.  
Denn schlecht ist mein Tod nicht.  
  
  
Ich denke, es wird sich nicht vermeiden lassen, zu erfahren, was die Zukunft uns bringt.  
Deswegen: Wir werden sehen.  
  
  
  
~*~  
Ok... DAS war seltsam... *rofl*  
Ich hoffe, es hat trotzdem ein wenig gefallen. In jedem Fall bin ich für Reviews sehr dankbar. *schaut* 


End file.
